


kneeling at the steeple

by driedvoices



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Crossdressing, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund makes a wardrobe adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kneeling at the steeple

If Peter were looking closely, he could spot the small inconsistencies that account for the guilt burning in his stomach. The hips, a little too narrow; the hair slightly too short to be fashionable. The lips are painted (Susan's shade) and mouthing words. Peter doesn't hear, just exhales a shaky breath and takes step forward. The eyes are the same though; dark and endless, enough to swallow worlds (the color of a cold night sky, and he can feel the frost and the stillness and the faint sound of sleigh-bells).

There are scars across the legs, pale and thin. Peter's eyes trace them, wonders what made them—broken glass, nails, pavement, cricket bats?—all the way down to the ankles. Peter wonders why he's never noticed them before. And there is a strange sort of silence here, between Peter and a bed and a too familiar clavicle; a thick, tangible quiet that chokes him. He swallows to clear his throat and the rasp of his breathing ghosts across a stiff white neck. He watches the slight tremor it causes, lifts a hand to trace the goose-skin. 

The white cotton of the shift brushes against Peter's legs. He grabs a fold and follows the crease upward 'til he's not even touching the dress anymore, just feeling his way between ribs and the hands grabbing at his wrists (bitten down nails and calluses too rough to pretend to be delicate). Peter looks up, looking starved and ill and breakable. 

Edmund smiles, bends over to roll his stockings down. Peter kisses him until both their mouths are as red as sin.


End file.
